Sylvia Redskull
|curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= no}} Within Iceberg one name is known far and wide. That name is Redskull, the name of the richest and most powerful family there. The family had only one daughter and she alone would inherit the entirety of the families power and wealth. That girl is named Sylvia Redskull. She grew up within the confines of her massive family complex learning magic and swordplay from her family and their many servants. At the age of 16 her estate was attacked by a group of powerful rouge mages, though not before losing her right eye. In the chaos Sylvia fled to a nearby town, hiding within a tavern. It was there that she met Chrome after he killed one of the mages who was questioning him about her whereabouts. She employed the man, giving him vast amounts of wealth for his protection. With him at her side they single handedly took back the palace. She was relived to find that her parents had survived the attack but saddened at the damage. After a few more years of training her parents decided she should be allowed to leave and explore at the age of twenty. With her magic power and her guard Chrome she wandered the world in search of adventure and possibly some treasure. Her title The Baroness comes from her extremely high stature as well as the fact that it was what she wanted to be known as. Anyone who dared to call her otherwise was thoroughly corrected in a very painful way. Only those who she knows can call her by her true name. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Barrier Magic Sylvia is extremely skiled in the use of barrier magic. Barrier magic is a type of magic that allows the user to create barriers of any power and shape anywhere they wish. As Sylvia practiced this magic all her life her skill with it is at its peak and her manipulation of it is absurd. She is capable of creating spikes to skewer opponents as well as create large barriers and whack them with them. She can trap enemies in bubbles and even create barriers that explode. Her most dangerous ability with this magic though is her ability to create barriers within people. She could create on around someones heart and crush it, rendering them dead. She could also create one that bisects their arm, cutting it in half. She can also use barriers as a means of transport. She can place two objects inside barriers and switch their places. Examples of this include placing one around herself and another far away and switching the two. Another is trapping a person's heart in one and switching it with another. Organic Link Magic Sylvia Equipment Ring of Arianrhod Sylvia possesses a ring given to her by her mother that allows her to control and summon owls. The owl is the sacred animal of the Redskull family, a beast of mystery and pride. With this ring the ferocious predators are at her beck and call. However this ring does not just allow her to control them. It also gives every owl a different type of magic while they are under her control. Some examples include fire, wind, invisibility, barrier, iron, and lightning magic. The ring is said to be forged by the founder of the Redskull family. Sword of Damocles The Sword of Damocles is a mythical blade that was kept hidden within and underground tomb under a city in Desierto. This blade is extremely powerful but also extremely deadly. The sword is capable of creating blades in the sky that can come crashing down on the surrounding area, devastating it. However it also possesses a very special technique known as Thread Cut. This technique causes the user to create a sword that constantly appears above their head, staying above it perfectly. The user also choses another person who will gain a sword above their head as well. On the users command the thread is cut and the sword pierces both of their heads without fail, vaporizing their bodies. The true reason Sylvia wanted this sword so badly is that Chrome's natural power surpasses that of the sword. Thus when he uses the Thread Cut he will live through it as the sword is too weak to pierce him. Masamune Sylvia caries one of the eight legendary weapons that were said to be quite possibly the most powerful weapons to exist in the right hands. Sylvia acquired this weapon during one of her treasure hunts deep within an ancient ruin. The blade was locked behind seventeen magical doors and a lock that she believes only someone like Chrome could have broken. The weapon was known as Masamune. Masamune is a slightly large katana, adjusting its height based on the user. Its sheath is pure white with a gold ribbon tied onto it. Kanji decorate the sheath spelling out the phrase Falling Towards The Sky. The blade itself is a shimmering silvery color with a golden hue. The handle is also white with a small blue gem at the base. This weapon can be wielded with one or two hands due to it's surprisingly light weight. There is also no particular style for it allowing it to be incorporated into most arts of swordplay. The sword also seems to project a pure and claiming aura around it. Another interesting property to note is that while Masamune is extremely strong and able to hit like a truck it weighs close to nothing. *'First Form':When her blade enters its first form it can conjure multiple balls of water that the Sylvia can fire off at opponents like bullets. She can also manipulate this water to turn it into a covering for their blade to increase it's cutting power or a shield around the guard. Sylvia's favorite use of this is filling her barriers with water and placing them around opponents heads to drown them. She can also release the water within their body to cause various amounts of damage. *'Second Form': The second form of the blade allows Sylvia to release slashes of gravity that push objects away from them. These slashes are extremely powerful and able to pass through anything though it still affects everything it hits. A rapid assault of these slashes creates the equivalent of a moving wall, forcing everything in its path away from them and Sylvia. She can also stab the sword forwards creating an extremely fast moving but small blade of gravity that shoots forwards from the tip of her blade, piercing through all in its path. Sylvia has hinted at the fact that she is capable of taking this sword to its limit but has never shown it. Relationships Trivia *She got her alias The Baroness from the song Killer Queen. This was also the song the author was listening to when he thought her up.